


You're My Flashlight

by JunheeCanHaveMyKidney (orphan_account)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boyfriends being soft, dongjun is my life thank u, im soft, soft, theyre not actually dating, wowson is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JunheeCanHaveMyKidney
Summary: i was watching concert vids on my phone from when i saw them in concert a few weeks ago and basically the Flashlight performance inspired thisI uploaded without finishing a few days ago but here's the final thing





	You're My Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawnSkull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/gifts).



"I think I'm in love with you." Donghun says idly, his fingers carding gently through Junhee's hair. 

They soak up each other's presence in the warm darkness of the empty practice room, Junhee sprawled across Donghun's lap, their playlists melting together, one after another on shuffle, love songs becoming a low hum that swallows them up.

Junhee doesn't answer, instead, Byeongkwan's hysterical laughter carries through the thick walls, the faintest wisp of his voice filling the air.

It's not the first time he's said it, and, just for the record, Junhee has said it too, but it's always been separately, neither boy has ever said 'I love you' and heard 'I love you, too.' in return. 

The street light outside the building shines faintly through the single ground-level window in the high right corner of the room, it's light illuminating Junhee's tired face just enough for Donghun to see the lazy droop of his eyelids, his lips slightly parted in that way they fall open when he's tired. 

He pulls at the tips of Junhee's hair, and he says 'I love you' and Junhee asks, "Doesn't that scare you?"

When Byeongkwan's laughter dies down and his 'insomnia' playlist ends and Junhee's 'yuchan talks too much' playlist begins, their music melding without seams, Junhee listens only to the older boy's heartbeat. 

"What?" Donghun asks, even if they've had this conversation enough times to know that the idea of loving and committing to one single person scares the living day lights out of Junhee, and he still won't say 'I love you' in return. 

Junhee sighs, Donghun shifting beneath the weight of Junhee's prone torso on his lap, and shrugs. 

"Love." he says, finally. 

To be entirely honest, Donghun has never feared love once in his life and the mere notion that such an essential thing, loving, like breathing or sleeping, such a basic 'human' thing, daily strikes fear into the heart of the most fearless person Donghun knows, is baffling. 

"No." Donghun says, like he always does. 

Donghun isn't like Junhee. 

In many ways, they're actually complete opposites, two opposing forces, like negative magnets, water and fire.

"You know why, Junhee?" Donghun says, when the silence drags on between them, and he can feel the lazy shift of Junhee's shoulders as he prepares himself to fall asleep. 

"Because I know that I'm capable of loving someone entirely, inside and out." he says. 

"And what if I'm not capable?" Junhee asks, just when Donghun thought he had finally drifted off. 

His voice shakes when he asks the question, hands balling into fists around the edges of Donghun's shirt. 

When rumble of trucks and traffic outside the window begins to calm down, Donghun pulls the younger boy up by the collar of his shirt, till Junhee is propping himself up on his palms, their lips barely brushing, neither moving to kiss fully, only watching each other with wide eyes.

"I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight," Donghun mumbles, watching as Junhee's eyelids droop expectedly. 

"You're getting me, getting me through the night," 

His hands find Junhee's jaw in the warm darkness, his fingertips brushing past his ears and into the younger boy's hair. 

"Your voice is so pretty." Junhee hums, when Donghun doesn't kiss him. 

"You are capable." Donghun says. 

Junhee leans forward, trying to end the conversation with his lips, but Donghun leans back. 

They've done this for years; they love each other without talking about it, they hold hands beneath table cloths and kiss in dark, empty practice rooms and one says 'I love you' and the other can't return it, because that would tilt the fragile build of their confused relationship. 

"Listen to me, Junhee." he says, tugging on Junhee's hair, till his eyes flutter open again. 

"You're my flashlight, my flashlight." he sings to him, pulling his hair again when he knows the latter isn't listening. 

"It's just a song, Donghun." Junhee frowns, his grip on Donghun's shirt loosening slightly. 

"No, Junhee. I mean it when I sing it. You're getting me through the night. I know I'm capable of loving unconditionally, because I love you unconditionally. Inside and out. Entirely." 

Junhee's lips part slightly, like he's surprised to hear the words come out of Donghun's mouth. 

"And I know you're capable, as well, because when you look at me, I can feel it. I feel loved thoroughly. Inside and out. Entirely." 

Even in the dark, Donghun can see the tears begin to cloud the younger boy's eyes, dripping off his eyelashes prettily. 

"I do love you." Junhee says, voice cracking. 

"I know." Donghun nods. 

This time, when Junhee leans in for a kiss, Donghun does too, slanting their lips together gently. 

When they needed it the most, their shuffled playlist begins to play Flashlight and the lyrics speak for them, themselves being too occupied with the other's mouth to say the words. 

It was too perfect of timing, almost as if somebody had been watching out for them, like some otherworldly deity playing Cupid. 

(they find out later that it was actually Byeongkwan and Sehyoon who had run back to the company when they realized Sehyoon left his phone plugged up to the speaker in the practice room, overheard their conversation, and took it upon themselves to play the song for them.) 

"You're getting me, getting me through the night." Junhee mumbles into Donghun's lips, the words coming out cracked and off key and so, so beautiful. 

Junhee and Donghun were never a special story; nothing dramatic or awe inspiring, just two guys who joined the same company and fell in love with the other. 

It happens all the time. 

The beauty in it, isn't in the uniqueness in the situation, but the lack thereof, they're a 1 in 2 chance, nothing like a stroke of luck, but maybe, a stroke of fate. 

I'm stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight. My flashlight, my flashlight. 

You're getting me, getting me through the night.


End file.
